


Handcuffs

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs + Brennan + Booth = ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Reference to _Death in the Saddle_. Set in the future, established B/B relationship.
> 
> Written from Prompt: #3 'Handcuffs' from the Law and Order table, along with a request for this to be written involving Booth and nudity. ;)

"Booth, you remember when we had that pony play sex case?" Brennan asked from where she stood in the bathroom.

"Yeah, why?" Booth responded with curiosity and slight trepidation from his spot on the bed (there was _no_ way she was getting him to do _that_).

"Well, I have a different fantasy," she said seductively as she stepped into the room, dangling his handcuffs from the pads of her fingers, clad in only her underwear.

Booth groaned in anticipation as she advanced on him, a predatory gleam in her eyes. How was he supposed to do his job after this?


End file.
